following feelings
by jebus zero
Summary: I'm back with a new name.here it is for u a tale.Yugi must face facts when he see Tea kissing someone but who was it? Who will he confide in? Did Tea see him? Dose she care? Will I get to the point? parings Yugi,X
1. Time

The story will be mostly being about Yugi, but everyone **will **have something to do with the story. As for pairings I have not deiced on whom just yet.

Also note that do not went any flames because of OOC ness.

And now

**Chapter 1**

5:45, was all he could think about all day. Even when he got hit by a dodge ball in gym. Today he was going to finally ask Tea out on a date, well it wasn't the first time but it wound be the first time without any one in the gang butting in or making jokes , or kiss faces. Not that he had anything against hanging out with his friends, but never really got some alone time with Tea, nor anytime to even ask her on a date.

5:10 it was all most time Yugi said to him self. He had it all planed out first he would meet he after her dance class at 5:30, and would walk her home then at 5:45 he ask to the _cherry blossom festival_ tomorrow it would be perfect Yami was with Yugi's grandpa on a dig in Egypt. Joey had to work at his new job at the movie house, Tristan had a bike race in Tokyo, Ryou was on vacation with his father in England, and Duke had his cherry blossom festival sale at his shop, so it would be just the two of them all day.

5:25. I'm all most there Yugi said to him self. Then it hit him. "_What if she says no, what if she laughs and thinks that I was joking, what if she just wants to be friends?" _No! He said out loud I can't have any doubts, not now or ever again it was now or never and never was not an option.

5:30 Yugi was down the street of the dance hall when he saw Tea walk out in her yellow top and red skirt almost always wore that combo on Fridays when it got warmer out. For early spring it was fairly warm out. That why when someone knocked him over wearing a big winter fur coat walk, Yugi thought something was not right. The person then walked right up to Tea. Could not see who it was, "_maybe it was a friend form the dance class_" Yugi thought.

He was going to walk right up to them and said hi, but it looked like they were talking, but he wasn't close enough to hear. Just as Yugi was going to get closer, some of the other dance students got between them. Yugi tried to get around them but it was hopeless then they all parted way, "_what was going on, why did they make room all the …" _Yugi's thought was lost the answer. He saw the person kissing Tea.

Not wanting to be seen he slowly turned and ran as fast as he could to get way, to get as far as he could get before Tea, or any one could see him he had to go as much as he wanted to he just stop and cry. So he ran, and ran, and ran right into someone.

Is that heavy stuff or what? Read the next part to find out who Yugi ran into.

Note: later I hope to more laughs in the story this just sets the stage for the players

Side note this is the remix the OG mix was ok but this is better .


	2. Running into old friends

Hi everyone I hope you liked the start of my little tale. This next chapter will start with a bang. As for right now I'm thinking of a change in title but have not come up with any of you got some tell k

Ps I don't own **_yu-gi-oh_**! or anything else that might rip off.

Psps if you haven't seen spider-man 2 be vary careful I might of put a scene form it.

And now

The real

Ch. One

Running into old friends 

Bang, pow, crash wear the sounds Yugi herd as he hit the ground. "Hay yug u ok man" said Joey. Hay Joey yah I'm fine Yugi said. You should watch wear yare going man you ran right into Serenity.

You can help me up any time Joey, Serenity said as she was on the ground. Sorry sis I was just helping Yugi. Its ok Joey I forgive you this time, Serenity said helping her self up.

So yug why wear you in a hurry? Joey asked. I was omm you see the thing is, Yugi had no idea what to say to his friends, looking for something to said when he noticed that he was in front of the movie house. I was trying to get to the movie on time._ Man that was the lamest thing I've said no way that Joey would by it._

Is that so? Joey question. Well ok yug it starts in a couple of minutes, how about you let me take care of you ticket, for I am **_assistant manager supreme! _**Joey said as he struck his best pose. Do you have to do that every time you tell someone, Serenity said looking worried?

Wow Joey I didn't know you where the assistant manager here, sure that would be great if you can give me a ticket for the show. Yah sure I can because I'm **_assistant manager suprmmm... _**was all Joey got out before Serenity covered his mouth. Will you stop that Joey, Serenity yelled!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi lit out a sigh of relief as he Joey and Serenity walk in to the movie theater. Joey walked up to the ticket girl and said to give Yugi and Serenity tickets for the next show. Just as Joey came back with the tickets the general manager walk up and spoke to Joey.

Joey looked down at the floor and then at Yugi then to Serenity.

He walk up with a said look in his eyes. Joey is their something wrong Serenity asked. No just got to work someone didn't show up today, Ron the manager was just going to call me in. I guess you can't see the movie with us big brother Serenity said. I can if the guy that was to be here show up but that won't happen the guy is always missing work, oh well. You two have fun. At that Joey slid next to Yugi and said, yuge make sure that no one hits on Serenity during the movie ok bud. Ok Joey I will I guess.

Yugi and Serenity found there seats._ Oh man I don't even know what movie this is I haven't had a chance to see what was playing what if it's a horror movie, can't stand horror movies, _Yugi thought as he toke a sip of as coke.

The movie started, Yugi lit out a sigh when he saw the title of the movie **spider-man 2**

_I've wanted to see it but haven't had the time. _Yugi thought as he watched the movie. _I can really relate to Peter Parker, he was a lot like me; he was picked on in school, had girl problems, he lost his parents and even after he got his powers he still had everyday problems on top of saving the day._

The movie was almost over when Serenity said oh this next part is really sad isn't Yugi.

I don't know I haven't seen it Yugi said I'm sorry Yugi I thought you have seen it before.

It's ok Serenity you don't know. Just then in the movie showed spider-man swing a way leaving Mary-Jane to be picked up by the police. Just as Yugi thought the credits were going the roll Mary-Jane bust in to Peter's room in a wending dress. _In the end Peter got the girl but don't think I'm going to._ Yugi said to him self. Just as Yugi was going to get up when Serenity grabbed his hand gently. Yugi looked right at her, _she_ _crying? Why is she crying? _

Serenity put her head on his shoulder as the tears fell from her eyes. Yugi looked on as the ending music played. Yugi know the song it was one of his favorites songs form

Dashboard Confessional. _Well it is kind of a sad song but not this sad,_ Yugi thought.

Serenity just kept crying. Are you ok Serenity Yugi asked?

Serenity tilted her head up looking Yugi right into his violet eye. Yah I'm fine, I just the ending made me sad that's all._ Serenity looks very beautiful she really shouldn't cry _Yugi thought as he put his hand on cheek and wiped a tear from her eye.

Serenity leaned in closer her lips lightly touched his. _What I'm I doing he's a friend, what is this that I'm feeling..._

TBC

_Hahahahah I think I just might be ...EVIL hahahahahaha _oh wait when I think you people can still read it dag oh well the next update should be in 2 to 3 day you keep reading I'll keep writing


	3. The longest mile

Hi everyone This next chapter will start soon I'm still thinking of a change in of the story title but still haven't come up with anything of you got some idea at all tell me k.

Ps I**_ still_** don't own **_yu-gi-oh_**! or anything else that might rip off for my evil.

And now

Ch. Two

The longest mile 

_What is this that I'm feeling..._

Flash came on the house light. Yugi and Serenity separated and got up walked out the door "Hay Yugi how was the movie" Joey asked as the two exited the theater. "It was g-good really, r-really good" Yugi choked out. "Man I was getting worried when you gays didn't come out right away, what kept yous guys anyways" Joey asked?

"Well I omm we wear omm" It was the just like when Yugi ran into Serenity earlier He had nothing to say. "Well" Joey asked? "_I can't keep it up, Joey got to know I can't lie to him again"_ Yugi thought. Well Joey the thing is, at Serenity cut him of "we where watching the credits because Yugi thought that their was a music video at the end like in spider-man 1. _No way Joey goto by this he know that I've scene spider-man at least a half dozen times no way that Joey would by it._ Serenity thought.

"That make cents, although yug you could of just asked me if their was I would know" Joey said. Because... I'm... thee... **_Assistant manager supreme of the Movievers._**

(note: use your imagination as to his stupid ass pose P)_ "Oh Joey when will you stop doing that"_ thought Serenity.

"Hay Mr. Assistant manager supreme go check if anyone else is in screen room two then go set up the projector of the late night show all right" said Ron the manager. "Sure thing Ron, I will get right on it" Joey answered back.

Joey was almost in the door of the of the screen room when he turned around and looked right at Yugi. "_O man he knows some things up, allright be cool, he dose know anything, and even if dose I can explain...somehow. _"Yug could you do me a favor and walk Serenity home for me, because I'm go too be here while longer" asked Joey. "O-oooK J-joey suernoproblemIcantake... Serenity home, to** your** home which is the place that y-you live" Yugi bust out. "Yah ok yug I will see you later", Joey said with a look of confusion.

…

Yugi and Serenity in silence walked down the street, the same street that he had run down a couple hours ago, that fact was not lost on him as they came to a stop at a crosswalk that was red. Yugi went to press the button, but as he did Serenity took grasp on to his hand. "Yugi I what to apologize for what happen at the movie today, I don't know what came over me, I just so worked up over the movie that I just stop thinking, If you don't what to be friends I understand." Serenity said with her eyes full of tears.

Yugi encircled his arms around Serenity and held her close and spoke softly into her ear. "Serenity I ... I wasn't offended really, it was nice, really... I've just got a lot on my mind today that's all, really! If where any other time I would have ...I don't know blah... I forgive you please don't cry any more ok"Serenity nodded and toke a step back still holding onto is has she pushed the crosswalk button.

They walk the rest of the way holding each others hands, till they got to Joey's apartment.

"So are you going to tell me what was on you mind" Serenity quietly asked? How about "I tell you tomorrow" Yugi answered.

"Tomorrow" Serenity asked? "Yeah tomorrows the cherry blossom festival, I can tell you everything then ok Serenity" Yugi said. "If that's when you can tell me then ok, but you better tell me everything or" Serenity paused.

"Or what Serenity" Yugi asked? "Or I'll tell Joey everything" Serenity said teasingly.

"That's not funny Serenity" Yugi yelled! "Sorry Yugi, I couldn't help it, the look o your face was priceless" Serenity chuckled. "Anyways I will meet you at the park at 10:30 ok Serenity" Yugi said. Serenity nodded her head and went inside.

The walk back to the game shop was quick. When he got there he saw that their was a note on the door.

_**Yugi**_

_**Meet me at the history museum at 5:00p.m. Tomorrow. It's vary impotent**_

_Like I don't have anything else going on, man this is the perfect end to a day that was bad form the beginning,... well except for Serenity. What I'm I going to do._

What will he do indeed toon in next time?

Much thanks to the following

Dark angel 666 for my first review

Dojo mistress Amby Chan for a really good idea

And now the really good Idea

It's the

Guess the mystery person contest

That's right a contest

The rules

In your reviews just guess who the mystery person who kissed Tea was and you get a prize

What the prize, the winner or winners get a part in my next story entitled The duelist 

Note the title may change but your place it wont if you win.

See you next time


	4. The meeting pt 1

Hi everyone sorry about the lateness but life in my world as been a little bit in the why of my writing. Read and reviews and I will keep writing.

Ps I **_still_** don't own **_yu-gi-oh_**! or anything else that might rip off for my evil.

Ch. 3

The meeting 

Part 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Serenity sat up in bed quickly to the sound of her alarm, up until that point she had of course been asleep, that was normal, the dream she had how ever was one she didn't really want to wake from.

_Serenity looked around all she could she was a vast ocean beach, it was just like the beach Joey had taken her before their mom and dad got divorced. The water was clear blue, the sand was pure white, the sky black with a vivid crescent moon that shown down like it was full it was all breath taking. _

_From behind Serenity someone wrapping their arms around her softly yet firmly held her to him. _

"_Serenity I think that you are the loveliest girl in the world, no not a girl, but a woman, a woman who has stole my heart"._

_The figure whirled Serenity, she opened her mouth to speak but the figure covered her lips with his, she could not move away she didn't want to._

_She looked up in a daze at the person who was making her feel so good,………_

That was the last thing Serenity remembers before she woke up.

_Yugi, she said weakly. _

"That was the most romantic dream, Yugi felt so real, so good, he was just so…" Serenity thought out loud.

"Who is so what?" Joey said, from the other room.

"_Joey herd me what should I say"_

"Serenity I axed yous a question, r you going to answer or what?" Joey said.

"I don't have to answer that Joey!" Serenity yelled.

"It's a boy Isn't, who is".

"Tristan"

"No, we are **NOT **having this conversation you hear me Joey" Serenity shouted.

"Yes we are Serenity" it's not Duke is it." Joey pressed on.

"**NO** Joey not Duke, stop asking me it is none of your business!" Serenity shrieked at Joey while slamming her door.

"It is to my business, as your brother I make my business,….wait a minute, there is only one person that could be," Joey said.

"_He knows how could he,… well he did just go through all his male friends Yugi is the only one left." _Serenity quickly deliberated to her self.

"Kaiba, I get you for this, making my sister even think about you all lovey dovey like" Joey said.

Serenity opened her door and kicked Joey in the knee.

"Why you do that sis." Joey yelped.

"Joey wasn't thinking of Kaiba, I don't think I've never even talked to him." Serenity said while kicking Joey in the knee again.

"Don't get do you Joey, you weren't listening to me so I had no choice but kick you" Serenity said calmly.

"Sis that not a good reason hit someone, and I was listening, you're the one that not listening." Joey said while standing up strait.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me, I'm only trying to keep you safe" Joey said as he tried to hug Serenity.

But Serenity pushed him back a little.

"Joey I don't need your help on this ok, I'm fully capable of making my choices on who I see, when I them. Do you hear me, or do I need to kick you again Joey." Serenity said going back in her room.

"Serenity I'm just trying to pro" was all Joey could get out before Serenity kick him again.

"Joey I don't need help in my love life, the only one in this house that needs help in dating is you." Serenity said.

"What do u mean by that?" Joey question.

"Well for starters, Mai's older then you by 6 years and you aren't 18 yet" Serenity said plain faced.

"So, you've never said anything before, you don't agree with my choice in who I love" Joey said on the defense.

"I do, but if I didn't I wouldn't say any thing because it is your choice Joey, I might if I knew something about her the might hurt you, I not going to go and look for a reason to break you to up, nor would I do that if you decide to date someone else." Serenity said quietly going back in her room.

"Serenity your right" Joey said softly.

"Joey did you said what I thought you said?" Serenity asked

"Yeah, you are right so for now on I won't get in your love life", Joey said

as long as that love life dose not include Duke, Tristan, or Kaiba ,Joey said quitely

"Did you said something Joey?" Serenity asked.

"Noooooo, why?"

"No reason, hay Joey what time is it."

"9:37 Serenity…oh carp I've got go to work how could I almost forget." Joey said in a rush as he ran for the door.

"Good now that's done I better hurry or I will be late meeting Yugi at the park." Serenity said as she ran into her room to finally change.

…

It was 10:30 at Domino Park Yugi was sitting under a tree resting, for he did not sleep well…

"_Man I'm so tired today, I didn't get almost any sleep last night, all I kept dreaming about was the kiss I gave to Serenity. What did it really mean? Not just for me but for_ _Serenity."_

Yugi was entirely lost in his reflection of last night that he did not even notice Serenity wave her hand in front of at him.

"Yugi, are you ok? " Serenity asked.

"Oh Serenity, yeeah I'm oook k hi." Yugi awkwardly answered.

"So are you going to tell me what happened last yesterday before you ran into Joey and I?" Serenity asked with a look of concern.

"Yes of course I will Serenity. I was……

tbc

And that all we have time for boys and girls

I do think that was one of my longest chapters to date, anyways sorry for the wait life has been hard but now I'm back

And now for notes

This is a re done chapter did like the first ver. So I re did it mostly for the errors but allso the lime I put in at the last minute , did not like it not that I have problem with reading it just writing it.

Next time in this story Yugi spills the beans, and Serenity drags Yugi around the

cherry blossom festival, and a someone will not be happy about it toon in next.


	5. note

well up date soon pez stuy tooned


End file.
